1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a support.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, for example, digital photo frames, usually have supports. One kind of support is one that is non-rotatably fixed to an electronic device. Another kind of the support is one that is rotatably fixed on the electronic device, but has only two positions available.
What is needed is an electronic device with a multi-angle positioning support.